In manufacture of a curved surface display screen, especially, in the manufacture of a large-sized curved surface display screen, the most common feasible method is that an external force is directly applied to both ends of a flat display panel, for example, the display panel is in a curved module framework structure, the external force of the module framework is used to offset the resilient force of the display panel, such that the display panel is kept in a curved form. As illustrated in FIG. 1, not only is a pre-curved supporting back plate 1 used to support a weight of the display panel, but also the resilient force generated by curving the display panel after the display panel and the supporting back plate 1 are assembled is offset by the pre-curved supporting back plate 1, and finally, the whole display panel 2 reaches a stable curve radius. Usually, the curved supporting back plate 1 is arc-shaped and is pre-curved to a smaller curvature. But, the arc shape, the pre-curving curvature, the thickness of the back plate and a density uniformity of a back plate material, etc., are fixed; and for the same display panel, the supporting back plates 1 of different curvatures are required for realizing the display screens 2 of different curvatures, which is unfavorable for reduction of a manufacturing cost and product management.